


Collaboration

by whenyoudesertme



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Concert planning, Friendship OT5, Green Room, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenyoudesertme/pseuds/whenyoudesertme
Summary: Inspired by a long-ago prompt from kino to write something related to her story,Makenai! Or: Five Ways Nino Keeps Jun in Line: "option 4: Anything else!!" (lol)
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Celebrating Master Kino





	Collaboration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Makenai! Or: Five Ways Nino Keeps Jun in Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147980) by [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface). 



> This fifth and final story is, as ever, dedicated to kinoface in celebration of her wonderful and well-earned accomplishment. Thank you to Molly for the beta! ♥ Also available on [dw](https://itakara.dreamwidth.org/31643.html).

The first time, Ohno didn't mind.

"Nino-chan, look at this fish I caught. Look. Practically as big as you!"

Nino reached a hand out without turning away from Jun and the whiteboard with concert plans and groped for Ohno's head. Ohno, letting himself be sloppily petted, laughed.

He went back over and sat beside Aiba, who nudged flashy sunglasses along the table in his direction and waggled his eyebrows. Ohno's eyes crinkled with his sudden smile.

When Aiba was called over to confer with one of the producers, Ohno sat in a comfortable daze for several minutes, alone. He was getting kind of hungry. He wanted to contribute to their upcoming concert, but if there was nothing for him to do, it kind of felt like there was no reason he couldn't be at home. His line of sight shifted slowly a few degrees to the left so Nino was in view.

"Satoshi-kun, would you read these?" Sho asked, coming to sit in the next chair. "Something about them doesn't feel right."

Ohno pulled the notebook with scribbled lyrics closer. He wondered if he should ask about the parts he couldn't read or if Sho was really just needing to hear that what he already had was good. From what he could tell between the difficult kanji and scrawled English, it seemed like a rap that Sho would be extremely cool while performing, as always. Ohno looked up and smiled at Sho. It wasn't like Ohno knew anything about rap lyrics, but he liked that Sho had come to him.

Sho smiled back at him before a shadow came into his eyes. "Have you eaten? Did you get some of the curry? Want me to make you a plate?"

Ohno shook his head. "I'm okay." He tapped a finger on one of the lines in the notebook. "This part is good, but maybe could fit with the rest better?"

"Ahh, that's what I was thinking," Sho said immediately, grabbing for the notebook. "But I wasn't sure if I should repeat the rhyme or not..."

Ohno went back to spacing out. When Sho finally stood up, having crossed out and rewritten several parts of his rap, he brought Ohno back to something close to full awareness by tousling Ohno's hair.

"I like those sunglasses on you, Satoshi-kun. They'd look good with that vest--" Sho pointed over at a garment rack over by the door. "The one with the studs and fringe."

Ohno flapped a hand companionably at Sho, letting it bump into Sho's thigh and hip a few times in answer.

A few minutes later, Jun flopped down in a chair with an air of overwhelmed exhaustion. A moment after that, Ohno could feel Jun's eyes on him, scrutinizing.

"Why are you wearing Sho-kun's proposed concert clothes?"

Ohno tapped the frame of Aiba's gaudy sunglasses. "Style."

Jun snorted but didn't argue. "Have you eaten?"

Before Jun could go on, Ohno said, "Sho-chan reminded me. Did you want to talk about choreography?"

The ensuing pause was probably Jun debating whether to follow up on the question of Ohno's nutrition. "Can I add to your look?"

Apparently it wasn't yet time to talk about choreography. Ohno hoped Aiba came back over soon--if both of them had nothing to do, they could pass the time by plotting how to go home, or, if Aiba was feeling virtuous or panicked, reminding themselves of old choreography.

Jun poked him coaxingly in the shoulder.

Ohno didn't know what Jun was going to do, but it wasn't like Jun would do anything Ohno didn't like. He shrugged.

It wasn't long after that before Nino took Jun's spot at the table. Ohno was half-asleep, but he felt Nino's presence like a warmth against his side. The smell of curry made him realize how hungry he was.

"Wanna eat together?" he mumbled, opening his eyes, but the plate of curry was in front of him rather than Nino.

"It takes a lot of energy to maintain a goatee that magnificent," Nino said solemnly. "You'd better eat every bite." Ohno could tell he was preoccupied--he knew what Nino looked like with 100% of his attention on Ohno, and this wasn't it.

He hadn't realized exactly what Jun had drawn on his face with black eyeliner, but thinking about it, adding a goatee to the picture of sunglasses and vest, he approved Jun's choice.

"I'll eat half," Ohno said, pushing the plate between him and Nino.

"That's not enough curry to keep that look going." Nino made to stand up, and Ohno caught his wrist.

"Then get another plate and I'll eat half of that one, too."

Nino lifted his eyebrows at Ohno, a laugh in his eyes that felt to Ohno like a caress. There Nino was, with him. But when Nino opened his mouth to reply, he was interrupted by Jun calling for him from across the room. He didn't even bother to push the plate of curry back into place before hurrying off.

Ohno minded a little bit that time.

"Leader," Aiba said, nearly tripping as he tried to sit in the chair too quickly. "Leader, I have run out of work to do but if everyone else is working should we find something?"

Ohno replied, "I have curry."

Aiba snapped his fingers. "I'll get some too. By the way, you need a hat. Or maybe a turban?"

"Too hot." Ohno indicated the curry. He didn't sweat as much as Sho or Jun or Aiba when he ate spicy things, but it was probably going to be enough that he wouldn't want to be wearing a turban.

"I know what'll help!" Aiba hurried off toward the catering table. Ohno wasn't sure what Aiba was talking about, but probably he'd know later.

Ohno looked back to the whiteboard. Jun had an arm around Nino's shoulders, and they were laughing.

When Aiba got back, Ohno was considering throwing something at Nino. He'd have to be careful not to hit Jun accidentally, especially when he had a full plate of curry in front of him untouched. Maybe he should eat the curry first so that if Jun was angry with him, it at least wasn't spurred on by worry.

Aiba put another plate by Ohno's before grabbing Ohno's shoulders and lovingly manhandling him around to sit facing him. He started undoing the buttons of Ohno's vest.

Ohno didn't bother asking about that. He said, "What could I throw at Nino?"

"Hold on," Aiba said, pulling the vest off. "I can only hatch one cunning plan at a time."

The curry was soothing, and being full made Ohno's eyelids feel heavy. He slouched in his chair and considered moving to one of the couches in the adjoining room. Being cranky wore him out. Removing himself from the room with the cause of his unrest might be good.

He went past Aiba, who held out a fuzzy hat inquiringly. Ohno chuckled and shook his head, murmuring thanks. Throwing things was more Nino's way. If Ohno got irritated enough, though, it might be worth the effort.

Ohno plopped down on his designated couch. He smiled at the sight of Sho snoozing on the one across from him. Sho was a role model. Though, Sho had probably done enough work today to fill the time of three normal people. Jun was no doubt hovering around six.

Later, Ohno would have more work of his own to do, he knew, when Jun was satisfied with the set list and came to Ohno to bounce ideas off him on everything from lighting to staging. There would be choreography to create, too, for whichever newer album songs and B-sides he and Jun decided were worth performing and matched Ohno's style.

Looking at Sho's tired face, Ohno decided it wouldn't hurt to at least try to start thinking about what he might want to do with his solo this year. This, at least, was work he could do today.

He put in his earbuds and put the rough version of his solo on repeat, then lay down and closed his eyes. He imagined.

Ohno woke up to Jun leaning back against him. The warmth of Jun's body was extra nice since Aiba had decided Ohno's current fashion would be better with the vest alone, no shirt underneath, and therefore no sleeves. Ohno tucked his arms more fully beneath Jun's back.

"For my solo," Ohno started, voice rough with sleep, but Jun interrupted him.

"Your pants are not living up to the rest of your outfit. What about a spangled scarf wrapped around your hips?"

Ohno liked playing around with the other members, liked their attention on him, liked _them_ , period. Still. He closed his eyes and went back to imagining his solo. He couldn't quite recapture the magic he'd felt in it during his half-asleep dream.

He felt Jun's weight shift. Jun was probably looking at him, but Ohno didn't open his eyes. He was still wearing the bedazzled sunglasses that Nino had bought Aiba as a joke and Aiba wore at least once a week, and he pretended they were a wall.

Jun's weight disappeared.

For a second, Ohno thought only, _so cold_ , but then he wished he'd opened his eyes. He didn't need a wall with Jun. Even if Ohno wasn't in a good mood right then, and even if Jun had talked over him, he'd still rather Jun were there. Ohno felt the crankiness that had been on the verge of dissipating under Jun's warmth curl into a tighter ball inside him, harder to unravel.

When he felt something touch his bare arms, Ohno opened his eyes immediately. If it was Jun--ah, it was Jun, and Ohno reached out and wrapped a hand around Jun's wrist and tugged him down to rest against Ohno again.

"Sorry, Matsujun," he said, just as Jun said, "Sorry, Leader." Jun turned to adjust the blanket more carefully over Ohno's upper body.

"This isn't a spangled scarf," Ohno mumbled. Jun not wanting to talk about work was rare, and usually meant he was tired and frustrated. Ohno didn't mind talking about something else. Just being here together was good, too. An image of Nino flashed through his mind. Huh. He wondered if...

Jun accidentally interrupted Ohno again, though this time it was just Ohno's train of thought. "Did you want to talk about your solo? I didn't mean to cut you off. You know I like hearing what you think."

Ohno nodded, smiling up at Jun. "Let me think about it a little more. Another day, okay?"

It was a second before Jun smiled back at him. He probably thought that Ohno was just being nice, but the nebulous ideas Ohno had started to form around his solo song had faded into the background of his mind as he focused instead on physically being there for Jun and mentally figuring out the thought he'd just had about Nino.

Jun loved talking about concert planning. Nino loved being in Ohno's space and keeping the majority of Ohno's attention.

"I'm just tired," Jun said, pulling off his glasses and rubbing his face. Ohno petted his elbow. He couldn't reach another part of Jun without sticking a bare arm out from under the blanket, and he hadn't realized how cold he'd been during his nap until now when he was starting to warm up.

When Jun didn't want to talk about the work he loved, there was a reason why, like being overwhelmed on top of not getting nearly enough sleep. If Nino didn't seem to have the time or energy to interact much with Ohno...

The hard kernel of irritation in Ohno softened as he got warm. He kept patting Jun, who was muttering seemingly to himself about blocks of songs not fitting together no matter how he arranged them, letting the repetitive motion work to ease himself as well. Jun needed this. Nino needed...?

When Jun stopped talking and huffed loudly before melting more fully against Ohno, it seemed like an opportunity.

Ohno could reach his shoulder in Jun's new position, so he stroked that soothingly. Jun's scowl was getting softer. Ohno scritched his fingernails up under the sleeve of Jun's t-shirt to make Jun twitch and chuckle.

"Seems like Nino's helping a lot today," Ohno said, eyes on Jun's smile. Jun was the best at what he did, the final word on so many things, and he did enjoy having so much control over the concert planning. Still, Ohno wanted to see this Jun--relaxing, letting someone take care of him, smiling genuinely--more often during these long days.

When Ohno pulled his hand back into his cocoon, Jun turned as if to demand more attention. Instead he smoothed a hand over the edge of the blanket like he was making sure it was in exactly the right place to keep Ohno warm.

"That's your fault, you know," Jun said. A stranger might hear that brusque tone and take his words as an accusation. Ohno heard the affection, for himself and for Nino, too.

"Huh."

Jun rested his hand on Ohno's shoulder through the blanket. His gaze, calm now, was resting on Ohno's face. Ohno didn't think he was looking inquisitive, or anything, really, other than warm and sleepy, but whatever Jun saw had him continuing.

"He's trying to get tomorrow off. I told him there was a certain point we had to get to before any extra days off were going to happen, but apparently he's determined."

"I have tomorrow off," Ohno remembered. For a long moment, he kind of forgot Nino existed, work existed, Arashi existed--days off were precious, and ones he'd forgotten about were like gifts.

"Right," Jun said. He sounded very patient. Ohno blinked his eyes open drowsily. What was Jun being patient about, again?

Very carefully, Jun pushed the earbuds that had fallen out back into Ohno's ears. "I look forward to hearing about your solo, Leader."

By the time Ohno opened his eyes again, he had formed the nebulous ideas for his solo into a direction he was looking forward to trying out in a rehearsal room soon. He blinked slowly, still feeling the pull of sleep, but noticing Sho standing in front of him was enough to wake him up for good.

"Sho-kun?"

"I'm taking a break," Sho explained. "Don't move quite yet, okay?"

Ohno nodded automatically. His blanket felt heavier--not a lot, just enough to be noticeable. The extra weight and warmth was wonderfully cozy.

Nino walked over to stand next to Sho. Ohno suppressed his instinct to sit up, remembering Sho's request.

"The purple to match the glasses, or the yellow to complement?" Sho said, with a voice like this was the most important thing he'd be deciding all day.

Ohno didn't know what Sho was asking about, but he had a good idea what Nino would answer. Nino didn't disappoint.

"Yellow, of course. Yellow suits Oh-chan best."

Ohno smiled to himself. Nino wasn't wrong.

Sho and Nino stood there for almost a minute, looking down at Ohno. Even as comfortable as Ohno was, he was starting to get antsy by the time Nino spoke again.

"I forget, what color was the vest?"

Sho tapped a finger on his chin. "Fuchsia, I'd say?"

"And his pants are blue... Ah, I hear J. This is obviously an essential discussion, but he might not see it that way, so I will leave you with my vote. Yellow, but also green."

"Scarf on scarf," Sho said seriously, nodding. He waved with great dignity at Nino as Nino trotted back to the other room.

"I'm getting up," Ohno said, but he kept his tone mild and didn't actually move until Sho gathered the extra weight from the blanket (scarves, apparently?) and grinned down at him.

"Can I put these on you, Satoshi-kun?"

Ohno stood up and held out his arms, head tilting back, like he was surrendering himself completely to Sho's whim. He felt Sho tying a scarf around his hips.

"Ah. Maybe the other around my neck?"

He felt flimsy fabric against his neck a second later. Sho said in a tone of agreement, "It must be chilly without sleeves."

Ohno shook his head and said regally, "Style is worth every sacrifice. Ouch!"

"Sorry, I got you with a sequin... There. You're perfect."

Ohno stood at the catering table and consumed a pastry. Staff going by kept stopping to laugh. He liked all of them and there was nothing mean in their attitudes, so he obliged each with a dance move. He went through a moonwalk, some disco, and an energetic bout of hip thrusting before swallowing the last bite of cherry danish.

He walked back into the other room and was greeted with spontaneous applause. He waved magnanimously before spinning three times and falling into a split, his back leg bent and one hand pointing at the ceiling.

"Leader, Leader, you are spectacular!"

Ohno craned his neck up at Aiba. He grinned a bit painfully.

Aiba grinned back down at him. As the moment went on, he grew to look more concerned. "Um, Leader... can you get up?"

"I can," Ohno said after a moment. "I choose not to."

Aiba laughed and hooked his arms under Ohno's armpits. "I'll help you."

It was not the most graceful of assists, but it got the job done. Ohno brushed off his pants and the spangled yellow scarf around his waist.

"This is such a waste when you are so utterly beautiful in every way, from that hole in your sock to the way you only have half a goatee now..." Aiba trailed off, eyes sweeping up and down Ohno's body. He started clapping slowly like he just couldn't help himself.

Ohno laughed. "Stop it, stop it." He grabbed Aiba's hands to end the clapping. Aiba turned his hands over and held on to Ohno's.

"I have to take a picture. Please can I take a picture, Leader?"

Ohno posed obligingly, then again, then one more time.

"Anyway, even though I can't bear the thought of not seeing you like this for the rest of the night," Aiba said, stowing his phone in his pocket again, "Matsujun said I could go home! And I bet that means you could go home--"

"And tomorrow I have the day off," Ohno said happily. If he went home now he'd have almost 48 hours off before having to come in again.

"But probably the concert clothes should stay here," Aiba said regretfully.

"Fashion is meant to be fleeting," Sho said as he walked by. "Satoshi-kun is all the more a vision because of it, right?"

Aiba nodded vigorously. Sho didn't stay, obviously in the middle of working something out with staff, but as Ohno started pulling at the scarf around his hips, Aiba came close to help. Soon the yellow and green scarves were in a heap on the table.

"Aiba-chan," Ohno said. He didn't really have anything to communicate, he just felt like saying it.

Aiba took the sunglasses from Ohno's face and put them on himself, pushing them up to hold his bangs back. "Tomorrow would you go over choreography with me, Leader?"

Ohno nodded. He started to unbutton the vest, then remembered, again. "Wait, I have tomorrow off."

"Oh, you did say that," Aiba said, eyes sparkling. "Then when you're back! I'll practice up and be ready for you. Ah, let me get your shirt."

Ohno held very still as Aiba helped him get his shirt back on over his head without smearing the eyeliner goatee further. They went together to grab their stuff--Aiba with his messenger bag, Ohno with his waist pouch that was actually empty since his phone was in his pocket right then--and headed for the door.

Aiba said loudly, "Good work today!" and Ohno echoed him with a bow.

Jun gave them a distracted wave. Sho called back, "Good work today!"

Nino turned all the way around and stared holes into Ohno.

Ohno gave him an extra wave. He was no longer irritated by the lack of Nino's attention today. Nino had a reason that Ohno fully supported.

In the hallway, Aiba waved goodbye, Ohno heading into the bathroom. When he saw himself in the mirror he decided to wash the messy remains of the goatee off after all. When he finished in the bathroom, he came out feeling refreshed and anticipatory. His face was clean, he was in his own clothes, and he was heading into a good chunk of private time with no plans to spoil it.

Nino was waiting for him in the hallway. Within three seconds, he had Ohno pinned against the wall, hands holding Ohno's wrists over his head.

"Good work today," Ohno said, smiling.

"You!" Nino said, accusatory. "You were going to leave, just like that?"

"I'll have you to myself all day tomorrow." Ohno shivered at the very idea. "All day, just you and me!"

Nino didn't move, didn't say anything, just held Ohno in place and stared at him. His expression wasn't very encouraging.

Ohno said with dawning foreboding, "Unless... did it fall through, after all?"

Nino sighed and let Ohno go. When Ohno pushed off the wall, Nino started brushing him off, as if trapping him like that had gotten some kind of dust on Ohno's clothes. His thumb slid against the soft, sensitive skin of the inside of Ohno's elbow before he pulled away.

Ohno, forgetting himself, took a step closer to Nino. They had a rule, an _ironclad rule_ , not to kiss at work, or, really, anywhere outside of their own apartment. It didn't matter if no one else was around or even if the door was locked--at work, they were Arashi. They didn't take risks.

But Nino had a few ways of touching Ohno that Ohno was sure were substitutions for kissing, and that soft brush against his inner elbow was one of them. Ohno reached out and touched the backs of his fingers to the spot on Nino's chin.

It was hard not to remember that he'd been feeling Nino-deprived and cranky about it for the last several hours. He'd recovered with the promise of an overlapping day off, but now, with that prospect in danger, he wanted to kidnap Nino, take him home and make him think about Ohno and _only_ about Ohno.

"No," Nino said. Ohno twitched, his hand pulling back. No?

The door opposite them opened. Jun stuck his head out, looking around no doubt for Nino, but when he saw them, he bit his lip.

Ohno's shoulders were drawing up defensively, the next day's precious time off with Nino fading in his hopes. He appreciated that Jun was making to go back inside without asking Nino to follow, but he almost wished he hadn't known there was a possibility of a day off together with Nino, if it ended up like this.

"I'll be right there," Nino said to Jun. When Ohno turned toward the exit, Nino caught his wrist. "And no. It didn't fall through."

Ohno turned, uncomprehending, to find Nino grinning at him.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," Nino complained, his smile only brightening. "Ahh, everything is ruined."

"No," Ohno said seriously. He slid his hand around to lace his fingers through Nino's. "It isn't."

Nino swayed closer, whispering, "Your way with words, old man..."

He didn't finish the sentence, not at work, but Ohno felt like he heard it anyway. "I'll make dinner. Text before you come home?"

Nino nodded. When Ohno let go of Nino's hand, Nino's eyes were already starting to look inward again, his focus returning to the work he was engrossed in with Jun.

Not minding, Ohno let his attention go, just saying goodbye one more time before walking off down the hallway.

Today had been a good day at work. He hadn't had much to do, but it would balance out later.

Tomorrow was going to be a good day at home. It was rare their days off overlapped, and to know that Nino was working so hard because he treasured those days as well made Ohno feel loved.

He heard a door open down the hall behind him, but assumed it was regular staff movement. Instead, when he heard someone jogging up behind him, he turned to find Jun, spangled purple scarf in hand.

Jun handed the scarf to Ohno. Ohno stared down at it. He wasn't sure what was going on.

"Wear it," Jun said. When Ohno didn't move, Jun took the scarf back and wrapped it around Ohno's neck.

Ohno pictured the look on Nino's face when he came home to find Ohno wearing this very purple scarf. Jun was evil.

Most of that came from Nino, though--possessiveness, friendly manipulation, literal throwing of objects--and something small like this would probably be good for him.

"He'll have the day off tomorrow," Jun said. He rolled his shoulders in a way that looked painful. His expression was tired, but determined. "Don't worry, I'll make sure of it."

Ohno touched the scarf before smiling at Jun. "Thanks, Matsujun."

"Good work today," Jun said, moving back toward the green room with a wave. Ohno noticed only then that Jun was wearing Aiba's sparkly purple sunglasses like a headband.

Ohno got out his phone as he started walking again, belatedly texting his manager that he was ready for his ride home. While he was at it he texted Nino, too, because he'd just decided what to make them for dinner.

His phone chimed as he hit the parking garage. He expected it to be from his manager, confirming the car was ready, but instead it was from Nino.

_I'm all yours💛💙_


End file.
